


Please, hold me

by hidamari_rhodonite



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidamari_rhodonite/pseuds/hidamari_rhodonite
Summary: Yukina and Lisa had known each other for almost all their life and Lisa had always thought that she was really good at understanding Yukina but lately she was acting very out of character and Lisa  was really worried





	Please, hold me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic in a very long time but I love these gay girlfriends so much so I had to do it.  
> The summary is kinda bad but I hope the rest isn't too much  
> Thank You for reading <3

Yukina and Lisa have known each other for almost their whole life, since they were little kids who played in the park to busy teenagers who played together in a quite popular rock band among other teenagers and during all that time Lisa thought that she had gotten to a point where she could understand what Yukina didn't know how to express into words but lately she was acting very strange. 

The usually quiet Yukina who always was very serious during band practice had started to be more talkative than ever, she would go to Lisa and ask her even the weirdest things which had nothing to do with music. 

Lisa, of course, was happy that Yukina was so relaxed about practice that she could even talk about something else but she couldn't help but wonder why the sudden change of character had happened.

She also noticed that Yukina was a lote more "loving" than before, for example when they said their goodbye's she would hug her and that was something really unusual but that made Lisa's heart fill with joy with every second her skin was pressed to Yukina's.

However, this wasn't normal and she worried there was something terribly wrong happening in Yukina's life to change her like that. 

Did she perhaps make her feel like she didn't like her that way and because of that Yukina was forcing herself to do something she didn't want to?

She kinda seemed weird when she hugged her. 

The mere thought of being the cause of Yukina's distress made her feel terrible.

She had to talk to Yukina the very first moment she could but how? 

How could she ask her about what was happening without making her even more uncomfortable than before or making her feel sad talking about something terrible that was happening in her life? 

If she didn't wanna talk about it that was something really bad. 

She started to feel really worried. 

 

\-------

 

The next day, at school she tried to talk to her but it was a really busy day and they had to move here and there all day so she couldn't find a moment alone with Yukina until after school.

"Yukinaaa~" 

When the silver haired woman whom Lisa loved so much heard her name being called she turned back to give all of her attention to Lisa.

Being watched so intensely made her tremble a bit but she had to face this situation 

"Is there anything wrong lately?"

The second those words left Lisa's mouth something changed in Yukina's eyes but she couldn't understand what

"Why are you asking this?"

"I... I feel there might be something you are not telling me, you know you can tell me everything right?"

There was silence and then Yukina whispered 

"Not everything"

It was said in such a low voice that if Lisa hadn't been focused on Yukina only she would have missed it.

 

Was Yukina in love? 

She knew that people who were in love sometimes acted really strange but, Yukina?

The thought of Yukina loving someone else so fondly made her heart ache, it was a selfish wish but she didn't want anyone to take her away from her. 

"Do you perhaps love someone?"

another whisper 

Yukina froze and Lisa swore that she could feel her heart being tore apart inside her.

They were in a park near school, it was only them and the silence was painful.

Yukina was afraid to tell her she loved someone.

What was she going to do when Yukina told her the name of her loved one? 

What if she knew that person?

"I don't wanna lose you"

"You could never ,Yukina, I promise"

"Then, why are you crying?"

She hadn't realised that 

"It's because I love you so much and I don't wanna lose you too"

It was the truth

"Lisa, I don't know why but my heart is throbbing whenever I'm near you and whenever I think of you, sometimes it hurts, what does that mean?"

 

...what?

 

The realisation hit her hard, like a full-speed train.

"You love me" 

Lisa spoke hesitantly 

"...like I love you"

silence 

"So this is love, that's why I have all these feelings inside me,  that's why I want to feel you and hold you, that's why my heart hurts when you are sad, isn't it?

Yukina was crying too

"Please Yukina, hold me"

And she did, so tight that all the pieces in her heart  reunited 

They held each other with all they had and this time their hearts didn't hurt and they wouldn't have for a very long time


End file.
